Virtual Tour of WSHS
by StillDoll027
Summary: One off. Enjoy your first day at Willetton Senior High School!


Hi! You're the new student, right? Hello! I'm Laura, and I'm your official school tour guide! …what school? Hah! This is Willetton Senior High School. Google it. Ms Venter said to show you the school buildings and introduce you to a few people, right? Well, let's get started!

On your rights the Nurse's Office. Nothing of real interest there – even if you fake sick, your sent back to class within 10mins. One of the disadvantages of being in a school with 1400 other students. Back where I grew up – Invercargill, New Zealand, there were only 700 other students. Where did you say you were from, again? Oh, that sounds nice.

This here's the PAC and old gym. You don't really spend much time here unless you take Dance or Drama, but we're always here once a week for Assembly – Y11's is on Friday. Hey – look, it's Catherine! 'ren, over here! Have you met the new student? This is… wait, no, don't feed her! Great. Now she's following us. Look, I know your new and all, but next time… don't.

This is the Canteen. You might call it a tuck shop or cafeteria. Anyway, this ones pretty good, by Australian standards, anyway. Over there's Kayley. She works in the canteen to get up her Community Service hours. She's pretty dull, but alright, I guess.

This is the Art Block, where your general Art, Woodwork and Metalwork classes are, Hey – see that mountain ahead? Well, it's actually _not _a mountain, that's Tegan. That girl standing next to her with the ears is Emma, the dark haired girl is Alex, and the tall Asian is Ben. They're the "arty" types of people, but don't mess with them, or they'll rip your lungs out through your eye sockets… kidding, kidding, through your throat. That lone figure in the Metal shop is Nivs – she's trying to make a time machine or something – just leave her alone if you value your left brain hemisphere.

That building in the distance is the new gym – that's where we have PE generally. Those girls over there shooting hoops is Bianca – she was a goal shoot/attack on my old netball team – and Bre. The ginger haired boy sitting on the picnic table watching them is David, Bre's fuckbu- boyfriend. Both Bianca and Bre are Twilight worshipers… what's Twilight? Oh- oh dear. We'd better leave before… OH CRAP, THEY HEARD US! RUN!!

Quick, around here! *huff huff* I think we lost them… where are we now? Oh! We're in the computing block, where you go for… well, I guess the name explains itself. Sitting over there is Mel, Dream, Sheema, Anjali and Nishka – excluding a few people, of course. They're all really smart, and really pretty. I mean, look at Mel's hair! It's that way naturally! Yes, really! I know! And that short girl over there is Lucy – and her boyfriend Peter (just call him Tamaki). Sitting with them is Caroline, Holly Milligan, Sowmiya and Ricky. Their all really nice, and exactly the opposite of Bianca and Bre, meaning they _hate _Twilight. And this is the English block, where all languages are accepted. That group over there is Maggie, Kirstie, Simon, Brian and Taylor. Their probably having some argument, so it's best if we just steer clear. This here's the block of the dammed… mathmatics. In Y11, it's not compulsory to take Maths, but most people do… I am, for one. There's Helen, Jess, Sally and Suzanne! Hey, Jess, Jes- wait, don't _run away_! *heh* She's just a little shy after the whole "broken rib" thing. Helen, Sally and Suzanne are all really nice, but watch out for Jess – she'll kill you… well, after you hit the ground. Yeah, she's just like that.

This here's the library, where people with a "shortness disability" are found: meet Vicky and Tash. No, Vicky's the green one (she insists on being called a leprechaun, so we humour her).

Now, for the last part of your tour… wait, that can't be right… if we've been on an entire tour, then where was… Aaah!

*teehee* Sorry to scare you. This is Holly… no, a different Holly. She draws, and is addicted to manga, and Supernatural… ok, ok! And Dr. Who and Smallville and numerous other things. She also plays the cello. We missed the SoSE block, but you'll find that in your own time. Anyway, I have to go with Holly to order her lunch. Welcome to Willetton Senior High School, your own personal hell. Enjoy your stay.


End file.
